1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications between devices and more particularly to communications over a serial interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serial communications are widely utilized, particularly in pin limited applications or where the communications medium requires serial transmission. Single pin serial communication links have been utilized with various protocols in order to provide communication capabilities for applications with very few available pins or even where pins are shared with another function. Some single pin protocols may have restrictive electrical and/or timing requirements and therefore have limited flexibility. Accordingly, improved serial communication protocols are desirable.